Behind These Hazel Eyes
by fabuleux
Summary: Arianna Fitzpatrick had everything. A family. A house. But remember one thing. Don't judge a book by its cover, or in this case, a girl by hers.  But her life really does change when she gets a strange letter in the mail, adressed to her .
1. Chapter 1

Hello, tis Glimmer-The-Ravenclaw. I'm here with a brand new "submit your own" story. Only this one goes under the Harry Potter category. You can submit a character via review, or PM if you like. Without further ado, the character form!

Form:

Name (full name optional)-

Year-

House-

Wand (core, wood, length)-

Appearance (NOTE: Please be EXTREMLY detailed. Like if they have a scar, explain how they got it.)-

Personality (Please make this go along with the house!)-

Friends (NOTE: This is taking place in the Marauder era, so make sure the characters are from that era.)-

Enemies (same rule as above )-

Favorite Class-

Least Favorite Class-

Other (patronus, are they an animagi, etc.)-

That is the form! I hope you all submit, have fun with it!

-Glimmer-The-Ravenclaw


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- Behind These Hazel Eyes

Two hooded figures ran through a village in the pouring rain.

The duo arrived outside a bar and pub titled the Leaky Cauldron.

As they arrived inside, they pulled off the hoods on their cloaks.

The shorter one of the figures was a girl. As she pulled the hood off her own black cloak, a waterfall of brown hair spilled out. She had a tiny scar on her upper lip, and bright blue eyes.

And the taller one was a boy. He had light brown hair, and her looked very weak.

"You said it was sprinkling, Remus. This is not sprinkling." The girl laughed, pointing to the weather.

"Sorry, Ari. But hey, it was sprinkling when we left, wasn't it?" Remus Lupin joked.

"Yeah, you're right." Arianna Fitzpatrick agreed, and grabbed her friends' hand.

"Let's go inside."

A girl pushed pass them, looking terrified.

"Caitlin, wait!" Arianna cried after the girl, pulling Remus towards the girl.

"Hi, Arianna. I can't talk right now." Caitlin said, nodding her head towards Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy.

"You need to stand up to them, Caitlin. That's the only way that they'll stop." Remus advised the girl, and she smiled.

"I need to go, see you on the train!" Caitlin said, and hurried off.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yes, I realize the last chapter was short. I'm having writers block, and that was the best I could come up with, but I came up with this idea. So I hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to submit!

Behind These Hazel Eyes- Chapter 2

Arianna POV

I was honestly nervous for Rem. The full moon is coming up, and this is going to be his first summer staying with his parents and not me or James or Sirius, so he's going to be alone on the full moon. I offered to help, but he said he was a big boy and could handle it?

I also think he's being a total idiot. How could he not take the hints James and I were giving him last year at school?

If he doesn't ask me out by the first Hogsmede trip, I'm going to do it myself.

I've liked him since day 1. He thinks that because he's a werewolf, I'll think he's a monster, but doesn't he remember I'm an animagi? Yep, I'm an animagi! And I certainly am proud.

Tomorrow is the day I leave for Hogwarts and I am really excited! I get to see lily and Alice, and of course James and Sirius. Nobody cares about Peter. (A/N: IT'S TRUE PEOPLE!).

My trunk is all packed, and I am ready to go! I have my alarm set at 5 in the morning so I can get ready to leave for Remus's.

Oh! I got a letter from Lily in the mail today.

I also feel bad for Lily. She has to live with those AWFUL muggles and her sister's husband, Vernon. My family is bad, but the Evan's make my house look like heaven.

I'm going to catch some sleep. Peace!

James POV

Me and Sirius went to King's Cross together. He was searching for the girl he fancies, Caitlin, while I searched for Lily. Or Arianna, since Lily is probably with her.

I caught a glimpse of Ari's signature neon green suitcase, and followed the color to my friend.

"JAMES!" She yelled, and attacked me in a hug.

"Arianna- Can't- Breathe!" I choked, and she let me go.

"Excited to see him?" Sirius said, and she ran over and repeated the process on Padfoot.

"Well, if it isn't the loser group." Alexcia Esler sneered.

"If it isn't bratty McFatty." Arianna snapped, pulling out her wand and advancing.

"Ari! Muggles!" Peter hissed.

"Shut it, Wormtail!" I laughed, wanting to see the catfight.

"Arianna Elise Fitzpatrick!" Remus snapped, and she put her wand away.

This was going to be an AWESOME year.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Guess who I kidnapped?

Albus Severus: Can you let me go now?

Me: No. I was lying when I told you that.

Albus Severus: WHAT?

Me: I said.. I WAS LYING WHEN I TOLD YOU THAT!

AS: I understood what you said.

Me: Hush you.

Behind These Hazel Eyes- Chapter 3

The weeks at Hogwarts went by in a blur, and soon enough it was time for the trip to Hogsmede Village. Remus had yet to ask out Arianna, and she was about to pop like a bubble. If he didn't ask her by the end of the week, she would do it herself.

"Arianna Elise Fitzpatrick, if you do not wake up within the next 5 minutes, I will wake you up by force!" Lily had cried, trying to get the brunette teen awake.

"Lily, it is Saturday. I am sleeping in!" Arianna had mumbled, and Lily slapped the girl on the arm.

"Fine, I'll get up. You're a twit!" Arianna cried, throwing her covers onto the ground. Lily looked satisfied with herself.

Arianna dressed in a pair of jeans and a deep green long-sleeved tee, and did her hair in a neat ballet bun before heading down to the Great Hall fro breakfast.

James and Sirius waited by the grand entrance to the Hall, and jumped on Arianna's back when she entered.

"Get off me now." She growled, obviously in a horrid mood.

"Good Morning, sunshine." James joked.

"You seem to be in the greatest mood." Sirius added.

"If I murder you, blame Lily. She interrupted my beauty sleep." Arianna pouted.

"Will seeing Remus make you feel better?" James asked, and Arianna kicked him in the leg.

"Ouch, Ari." He pouted, and pretended to cry.

"Arianna! Wait! I have something I need to ask you!" Remus cried, running to catch up with his best friend.

"Ask away."

"No. I need to ask you in private." He panted, trying to catch his breath.

Lily and James looked at Arianna.

"Okay!" she chirped, and happily went along.

"Listen. Are you going with anybody to the Hogsmede trip this weekend?" he asked, and she smiled.

"No, not yet."  
>"Would you like to go with me?"<p>

"YES!" Arianna cried, and flung her arms around his neck.

"Yes! I mean, cool."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4- Behind These Hazel Eyes

Soon the Hogsmede trip arrived.

Arianna woke up the day of the trip, and peeked out her window. There was a grey cloud in the sky, and it looked as if snow was on the way.

She quickly climbed out of bed, to get dressed. She picked out a black long-sleeved tee, a pair of dark skinny jeans, and her lace up combat boots. She braided her hair, and grabbed her school bag before heading to breakfast.

Mark Haynes caught up with her on her way.

"Haynes, I'm giving you 5 seconds to run before I punch your teeth in.," she threatened, and the boy ran.

As she arrived in the great hall, she passed Caitlin. Caitlin had tears streaming down her face, and Ari heard the cackles of Bellatrix Page.

"What did they do this time?" Remus asked, catching up to his date.

"That's what I was thinking. Poor Caitlin." Arianna answered, and felt awful for the way they were treating her friend.

"Anyways, are you excited?" Remus questioned, and Arianna nodded.

"I want to visit Honeydukes." She chirped, and grabbed Remus's hand.

"Lets go." He said.

"Lets make this a little more interesting. Race you?" Ari taunted.

"You're on, Fitzpatrick."

"Bring it, Lupin." Arianna took off, her braid flying behind her, along with Remus.

Arianna had won the race.

"How- do- you-do-that?" Remus panted.

"Dude. I've been playing Quidditch my whole life, with James coaching me. I run a 5 minute distance."


	6. Chapter 6

Glimmer: What? Two chapters? In one day? Amazing!

Me: I yet the stupid Potter kid go. He was pissing me off. Now I have Luna!

Luna: Hello!

Behind These Hazel Eyes- Chapter 5

"I knew it was going to rain!" Remus exclaimed, peering out the window of the Three Broomsticks. It was pouring down rain, and the two had gotten soaked.

"If you knew it was going to rain, then why didn't you bring along an umbrella?" Arianna taunted.

"That is a very good question." He laughed.

"Shut up and drink your Butter Beer. I'm not paying if you waste it." Arianna said, sipping her own warm Butter Beer.

"Let's get back to the castle." Remus said, offering his date a hand.

"Oh why thank you Remus, you're such the gentlemen." Arianna joked.

"Fellow marauder, I think it's time you get a good wash." He said, and pulled the brunette out into the rain.

"REMUS, ARE YOU INSANE?" She screamed, pushing against Remus.

"NO! I'M NOT!" He yelled back, and pulled Ari into the rain.

"Fine. I'm wet, happy?" Arianna yelled, and threw her hands up.

"Not yet." Remus said, and then pressed his lips against Ari's.


	7. Sickness

A/N: This chapter has a lot of drama, and it may possibly worry you half to death about what will happen. Are you ready for this?

Chapter 6 (I think?)- Behind These Hazel Eyes

Remus and Arianna had officially started dating after that kiss at the village.

A horrid bug was going around the school, and Arianna was freaking out and going all germ phobic. After touching a doorknob, she would sanitize with some hand sanitizer her parents had sent her for her 14th birthday. After holding hands with Remus she would sanitize. After everything she did she pretty much SANITIZED.

The next day, Arianna woke up and her eyelids felt heavy, and she felt like a pile of beetle crap. In other words, she felt awful.

Aria had never felt worse in her whole life, and she had been sent to a hospital and gotten her tonsils removed while having strep throat. And that was the worst day of her life. But this made that day look like all unicorns and fluffy flowers and stuff like that.

She could just head down to the hospital wing, but today was a free day and Aria was going down to Hogsmede with her friends, so she let it pass.

After dressing in her school uniform, she headed down stairs. As she was heading down the staircase, her headache worsened, and she grasped her forehead.

"It's just a little headache, Arianna, you shouldn't worry about it." She told herself, and continued down to breakfast.

James had never seen Arianna looking worse before. Her hair was matted and tangled, she had dark circles under her eyes, and she looked like Remus the day of a full moon. Which in other words, is the sickest you could ever see a wolf. (A/N: In case your wondering, her animagus form is a wolf. )

"Arianna, you look like crap." Sirius said, and Aria shot him her best "I'm going to murder you, Sirius Arturus Black" look.

"You should go to the hospital wing." Lily told her, but Arianna didn't hear her. She felt light-headed and dizzy, and her sight was blurring.

"Arianna, are you okay?" Remus's voice sounded far away, and Arianna collapsed to the ground.


	8. I'll always be there when you need me

A/N: I found this chapter really sweet! I hope you all do too! Submissions are still welcome, and reviews are rewarded!

Behind These Hazel Eyes- I'll be here when you need me.

Christmas time neared, and Arianna was still in the hospital wing. She had been diagnosed with a severe case of wizard's flu, but was recovering quickly.

Friday was Remus's day off, and he hadn't seen Arai fro a few days, so he settled on going down to the hospital wing to see her. A few of her other friends, Florence, Caitlin, and Rosalie, had given him teddy bears to give to her, so he grabbed the plush toys and headed down.

When he arrived, he walked over to Arianna's bed, and saw she was asleep. Her brown hair was splayed out on the white pillow, and her pale, sickly face looked finally at peace. She had this way of breathing when she slept that Remus found adorable.

He set down the teddy bears, and pulled a chair up to beside Arianna's bed.

He grabbed her pale hand, and gave it comforting squeeze.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead softly.

Looking carefully at her face, he noticed something he hadn't noticed in all the 4 years he'd known her. There were scars.

If you didn't really look at her, you could never know they were there, but they were there all right.

They weren't very gruesome scars, only a faint white. They sort of reminded him of battle scars.

How did he, of all people, get a girlfriend as amazing as Arianna? She was his image of a perfect girl. She loved reading as much as him, and was a combination of sweetness and smartness. Not mention her beauty.

He thought of those scars, and all the trouble she had gone through with her parents fighting and doing dark magic.

He was positive the normal girl in front of him had actually seen worse then he had.

But it was the support that helped her up when she fell down, and Remus was determined on giving her it.

"If you ever fall down, I'll help you back up. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, just come to me. No matter what Arianna, I'll be there when you need me. Just know that. We're all here for you. Together we can make it." He whispered, as his beautiful girlfriend was stirring.

**(You're supposed to go 'Awe!' now!)**

**Oh! Amanda Katniss Granger made a KK petition! Go to her profile, and send her your name to put under it! Please?**

**R & R!**


	9. Christmas P1

Arianna had been released from the hospital wing, and was quite pleased with it.

Lily walked into the common room, a pout on her face. She was holding a yellowed piece of parchment.

"Look!" She exclaimed, and shoved the letter in Arianna's face.

"No!" Arianna cried.

"Yes! I can't believe it either! And they're forcing me to come home!" The redhead wailed.

James and Sirius walked into the common room at that moment, and saw Lily and Arianna hugging.

"Evans, what's going on here?" James asked.

"I'm not staying for the holidays! Mum and Dad are making me come home!" Lily cried.

"Yeah- I don't exactly see the situation there."

"My sister and her bloody fiancé are going to be there!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, I see the issue now." James said.

Arianna looked at her watch, and her eyes widened. She gave a little squeak.

"What the devil is going on here?" Sirius cried.

"I need to be somewhere! Bye Lily!" Arianna said, and ran gracefully out of the portrait hole.

"How she does that so gracefully amazes me." Caitlin muttered.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"There you are! I was beginning to worry you weren't coming!" Remus and Rosalie both cried, and Arianna scowled.

"Well excuse me." She muttered.

"Well, we better get shopping! We have about 10 people to buy gifts for and 2 hours to do it!" Rosalie exclaimed, and the trio walked off into Hogsmede village.


	10. Christmas P2 Remus buying gifts

Remus walked into the jewelry store, and a tiny little bell rung above his head. He shook the tiny little snowflakes out of his brown hair, and rubbed his pale hands together.

He peered around the store, looking for the perfect gift for Arianna. He didn't want to get her a stupid ordinary gift. He wanted to get her something different.

He wanted to get her something that represented her, and that she'd use almost everyday. Different options played through his mind, but none of them seemed quite good enough.

Glancing down at his watch, he noted he needed to get the gift fast, Arianna had a performance at the Three Broomsticks tonight. She had begun doing performances of her songs that she's written, and she was quite the spotlight stealer.

That was it! He knew the perfect gift to get her. Spotting that necklace he had seen last week, he walked over to check the gift price.

25 Galleons. He had that kind of money, and it was almost time for Arianna's performance.

It was a silver necklace, that would fall to her chest. It had three charms: one was a diamond guitar pick, one was a silver microphone, and the other a silver guitar. It was the perfect gift for a perfect girl.

The store bell rung again, and Sirius stood there, looking awfully cold.

"MOONY!" He yelled, and gave Remus a man-hug.

"Mate, what exactly are you doing here?" Remus asked.

"Got to get a gift for Caitlin. It's our week-averssary." he said.

"On Christmas?"

"Yep..."

Sirius peered around, and then looked out the snow covered window. A girl with pretty blonde hair stood there, her cheeks rosy from the cold.

Sirius gave out a squeak (very macho), and ducked down out of view.

"That's Cait!"

"I gotta go, bye mate!" Remus yelled, and ran out of the store.

**THIS WAS BETA'D BY PURPLEPRINCESS77! **

**Remember, I really need characters! We need more Huffles and Slithers! GO GO GO!  
><strong>**I will only be accepting Hufflepuff and Slytherin. We also need more guys! Only boys are avalible now!**

**R & R, and don't forget to submit! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to the famazing J.K Rowling! I wish I owned it, but if I did Lily and James would have never died. And James should've killed Peter when he got the chnace. Oh how I DESPISE PETER!**


	11. The Yule Ball

Arianna and Remus stood in the snow, waving as the Hogwarts Express drove off. Lily was peering out the window, laughing and waving back

"Why does she have to have such a horrid family?" Arianna sighed, rubbing her hands together.

"Hey- at least they aren't freaking death eaters." Remus laughed, and Arianna scowled at her boyfriend.

"Let's just get inside before we turn into icicles." Arianna said, and Remus wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in to keep her warm.

O.o.O

"Attention students! I have some very exciting news for you lot!" Professor Dumbledore boomed to the remaining students.

All chatter died down.

"I am pleased to announce that on New Years, Hogwarts will be hosting its 455th Yule Ball!" The Headmaster yelled, and the hall erupted into excited chatter.

"SILENCE!" He boomed, and the hall quieted again.

"The ball will be for students 5th year and over no students under that age will be admitted." There were multiple groans.

"All students of age will be required to come with a partner, or as you say it, date." Remus and Arianna smiled at each other, and they both nodded.

"And, I am pleased to announce, entertainment will be provided by a fellow student, Miss Arianna Fitzpatrick!" the hall erupted into applause, and Aria chuckled, blushing.

"More information will be released soon, and I believe it is time for students to go to bed!" All students got up, and removed themselves from the hall, chatting excitedly about the news.

0.o.0

Arianna pushed through the crowd, trying to find Remus.

She spotted his light brown hair, and smiled.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" they both blurted, and started blushing. Arianna nodded, and Remus smiled.

"ARIANNA!" James boomed, and ran over to her.

"What?" she grumbled.

"You have songs to write, I believe." He grinned, and Arianna swung a kick at his face.

"DON'T GO NINJA ON MY PRECIOUS FACE!" He cried, and she laughed.


	12. For The Love of a Daughter

Dear Aria,

When will you come home? It's awful here without you.

Daddy and Mommy keep practicing dark magic on me.

Daddy hits me sometimes. After he had a lot of butter-beer.

I don't like it here.

Please come home soon, I miss you.

Annabel

Arianna read over the letter for the 5th time, tears falling down her cheeks.

Her little sister, Annabel, had sent her that letter, and Arianna felt awful.

Suddenly, a song idea flooded into her head. She rummaged around in her bag until she found leather bound book, with her name in neat gold letters. She grabbed her lucky quill, and wrote the words and notes down on the next clean page.

She pulled her guitar out of her trunk and began playing.

_I'm four years old, with my back to the door._

_All I could hear was the family war._

_Your selfish hands, always expecting more._

_Am I your child, or just a charity award._

_You have a hollowed heart but it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless._

_Hopeless_

_You're hopeless_

_Oh father, please father_

_I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go._

_Oh father, please father_

_Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter._

_It's been five years, since we've spoken last._

_And you can't take back, what we never had._

_Oh, I can be manipulated _

_Only so may times_

_Before even I love you_

_Starts to sound like a lie._

_You have a hollowed out heart but it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless._

_Hopeless, you're hopeless._

_Oh father, please father._

_I'd love to leave you alone, but I can't let you go._

_Oh father, please father_

_Put the bottle down, for the love of a daughter._

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl._

_How could push me out of your world_

_Lie to your flesh and your blood._

_Put your hands on the ones you swore you loved._

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl_

_How could you throw me right of your world._

_So young when the pain had begun, Now forever afraid of being alone._

_Oh father, please father._

_I'd love to leave you alone, but I can't let you go._

_Oh father, please father,_

_Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter._

_For the love of a daughter._

Somebody applauded, and Arianna hopped up, wand pulled out.

A girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes stood there, smiling.

"That was really good!" she cried.

"Oh, thanks."

"I'm Justice Blake by the way. I know who you are, you're Arianna Fitzpatrick." Justice laughed, and Arianna nervously nodded.

"What was that song about?" Justice asked.

"Nothing, and excuse me, I need to go." Arianna moved swiftly out of the room, more tears flying down her face.

_**The funny thing about this chapter was, I had been obsessed with this song, and I actually listened to it while writing. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own "For the love of a daughter", All rights go to Demi Lovato! She's my inspiration, and more songs by her will be included in this story!**_


	13. Christmas FINAL PART!

_Hey, Glimmer here! I found this chapter somewhat challenging to write. I've never really written a Christmas chapter before, except for one of my HG stories. I really hope you guys enjoy, and just note that this probably will not be my best chapter._

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Arianna screamed, jumping on Remus's bed, trying to get him to wake up.

"Ugh. I wish she didn't have candy this morning." Caitlin groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"I DID NOT HAVE CANDY! I HAD _CAFFINE!"_ Arianna cackled.

"Oh, like that makes a difference."

"It does, Caitlin!" Arianna stated, landing perfectly on Remus's bed.

"Fine, we'll go down." Remus sighed, and Arianna beamed at him.

When Arianna saw the pile of presents for her, she gave a tiny smile. She actually had never been given presents before, except from Annabel, and that really wasn't much.

But yeah, there was a pile of presents wrapped neatly, and they all were for Arianna.

She traipsed over to her pile, and slowly sat down Indian style in front of it.

Gingerly picking up the first present she saw, she gently opened the paper.

This was something she did not want to miss out on.

Under the wrapping was a medium sized white box. She pulled the lid off, and gasped at what she saw. Lily had gotten her a muggle camera, which she had badly wanted.

"Thanks, Lil." She whispered, and smiled.

She searched through her pile again, and reached for the small one elegantly wrapped in lime green paper.

She looked at the name tag, and smiled again when she saw it was from Remus.

She pulled the ribbon off, and opened the small velvet box that lied inside. Happy tears started pooling in her eyes at the sight, and her breath caught.

It was the necklace she had wanted at Hogsmede, but she couldn't afford it. Remus must have spent a fortune on it. She attacked her boyfriend in a hug, and he chuckled.

"This is the best Christmas _ever._"


	14. Beautiful

"C'mon, Arianna, I need to get ready too!" Lily cried, banging on the bathroom door.

"You'll just have to wait, because I'm not done." Arianna cried from inside.

Lily groaned and stormed away.

Arianna carefully wound a strand of brown hair around a muggle curling iron that her aunt had sent her for the holiday. As the last strand fell with the others, Arianna looked in the mirror.

She thought she actually looked…. _Pretty._

She examined herself, but when she saw her scars she knew that they made her ugly.

Those scars haunted her, and they would for the rest of her life.

She remembered exactly how she got them.

_Flashback-_

_11 year old Arianna cowered in the corner of her bedroom, tears sliding down her cheeks._

"_GET UP YOU WORTHLESS LUMP!" Her father roared at her, and she stood up, shaking with sobs._

"_Crucio!" Her father yelled, and she screamed in pain._

"_Get up now!" he yelled at her, and kept repeating the spell._

_Flashback ended._

She rubbed the scars, and looked at the ones on her wrist.

_Flashback-_

_14 year old Arianna sat on the toilet in her bathroom, with the door shut and locked._

_The faint screams of Annabel were heard in the background._

_Arianna grabbed her wand from beside her, and pulled up the sleeve of her shirt._

_She pointed her wand at her wrist, and muttered, "Diffindo." _

_The spell made a red line on her wrist, and blood appeared._

Yes, she had cut herself. But she wasn't going to let those scars ruin her Yule Ball night.

She took out muggle make-up, and covered the scars.

She slid the bathroom door open, and everybody gasped when they saw her.

"Why are you all looking at me?" she asked, nervous.

"Arianna, you look- beautiful." Alice Troves breathed, and Arianna's hazel eyes widened.

"Really?" she asked, biting down on her lip.

"Yes really." Lily squealed.

"Thanks guys." She whispered.

She walked out of the dormitory, and stood at the top of the staircase.

James caught sight of her, and his jaw dropped. He nudged Sirius with his elbow and pointed at Arianna.

"What are you two gaping at?" Remus asked, and he followed his friends' sight.

"Arianna!" he cried, and she smiled shyly.

"I look like a Slytherin girl who thinks she's hot." She admitted.

"No- you look beautiful."


	15. Skyscraper

**Hello Guys! It's Glimmer here! Before we start this chapter, there's something I need to inform you all about. Over the Christmas holidays, I will not be in my hometown, I will be in Florida. Obviously, I need internet access to post on FanFiction, and I won't have that in the car. I will be writing the chapters in the car, and maybe even some new stories, but I'll have to wait till I get to my uncle's house to actually post them. So the chapters will be written they just won't be up for a while.**

**But, let's just get on with the chapter. Remember, reviews and submissions make my day!**

**The Yule Ball- Part 2**

Arianna and Remus danced across the Great Hall, laughing.

"We look like idiots!" Arianna yelled to him over the blare of the music.

"No, I look like an idiot! You're doing pretty well!" He yelled back, and Arianna looked down to follow her footwork. Her feet gracefully danced, and she was amazed she could actually dance that well.

The couple stopped dancing, and went over to the refreshments table for drinks.

Arianna checked her watch, she had 30 minutes before her performance, and butterflies formed in her stomach.

"You okay?" Remus asked her, sensing her nervousness.

"Yep, I'm just a bit nervous about the performance." She admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

"You'll do fine, I promise." Remus comforted her, and she hugged him gratefully.

He handed her a muggle drink, and she gulped it down.

O.o.O

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Miss Arianna Fitzpatrick to the stage!" A teacher announced, and the crowd erupted into applause.

Arianna scampered onto stage, her hazel eyes filled with fear.

She shakily walked over to the piano, and sat down.

Her hands hovered over the keys, song options flying through her head.

One came in mind, and her fingers started playing the notes.

"_Skies are crying, I am watching, catching teardrops in my hands."  
>"Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance."<em>

"_Do you have to, make me feel like? There's nothing left of me."  
>"You can take everything I have, and you can break everything I am."<br>"Like I'm made of glass, like I'm made of paper."  
><em> 

"_Go on and try to tear me down, but I will be rising from the ground, like a skyscraper."_

"_As the smoke clears, I awaken, and untangle you from me."  
>"Would it make you, feel better, to watch me while I bleed?"<br>"All my windows, still are broken, but I'm standing on my feet."  
>" 'Because you can take everything I have, and you can break everything I am."<br>"Like I'm made of glass, like I'm made of paper."_

"_Go on and try to tear me down, but I will be rising from the ground."_

"_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper."_

"_Go run, run, run, I'm gonna stay right here, watch you disappear, yeah yeah."_

"_Go run, run, run, yeah it's a long way down. But I am closer to the clouds up here."_

"_You can take everything I have, and you can break everything I am."_

"_Like I'm made of glass, oh, like I'm made of paper, oh yeah."_

"_Go on and try to tear me down, but I will be rising from the ground, like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper."_

She finished the song, and people waited a moment before erupting into applause.


	16. Green

"They're late again!" Caitlin exclaimed, plopping down onto one off the fat armchairs in the Gryffindor common room.

"When will they get here?" Florence replied, sitting down next to Sirius.

As an answer, the portrait door opened, and Arianna and Lily walked in. Arianna had a terrifying look on her face, one that Sirius and James saw a lot.

Arianna had a black hooded cloak on, and the hood was pulled over her head so they couldn't see her hair.

"Lily- it never says!" Arianna snapped, using her furious tone.

" IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Lily yelled, glaring at Arianna.

"Hey- what's going on?" Remus asked the fighting teens.

"This is what!" Lily snarled, and pulled off Arianna's hood. Her chocolate brown curled tresses spilled out, except they weren't just brown. Within the brown were strands of lime green.

"YOU DYED YOUR HAIR GREEN?" Caitlin shrieked, storming over to Arianna.

"Ugh- you too? Why can't you just accept how I like my hair?" Arianna cried, crossing her arms firmly.

"Because it's against the rules! You don't see a Ravenclaw walking around with orange hair, do you?" Lily snapped.

"But does it ever say in the rule book that we can't dye your hair, now does it, Lily?" Arianna said coolly, looking smug with herself. Lily was silent.

"Exactly." Arianna said, and high-fived Sirius and James.

"I- I guess it's okay." Lily whispered.

"YAY! Now we need to discuss summer." James said, and Arianna groaned.


	17. Example

_**I'M BACK, PEOPLES OF FANFICTION! Okay, the reason I didn't update is because I meant to bring my laptop but we left at like 7 in the morning so I was sleepy and forgot to bring it so I couldn't type the chapter and then I had a 11 hour drive in the car and it was all really crazy! So yeah, SORRY! But, on the bright side I had a really good Christmas! I got a purple phone, a color changing IHome, and Taylor Swift Wonderstruck perfume! Wonderstruck smells really good…..**_

**This chapter is going to be a character example! Just to help those others out! Here she is!**

**Name: Arianna Elise Lea Fitzpatrick**

**Year: 6****th**

**Age: 16**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Wand: Arianna has a holly wand with a veela hair core, and it is 13 ½ inches.**

**Appearance: Arianna has light brown hair that falls to her elbows in slight waves. She added lime green to her brown in her 6****th**** year. She has multiple scars on her body, some from her father, and some from cutting herself. They are on various places such as her legs, arms, and wrists. Her eyes are a very pretty hazel color, and they twinkle when she gets excited or happy.**

**Personality: Arianna is very brave, and that is why she is in Gryffindor house, where the brave dwell at heart. She isn't afraid to do daring things or the right thing in general. She speaks her mind, and that's one of her best features. Her other best feature is her brains. She has the smarts of a Ravenclaw, but the bravery of a Gryffindor. Also she is very kind, and very sweet.**

**Friends: Her main best friends are the Marauders, and she is dating Remus Lupin. She is also best friends with Lily Evans, Caitlin Ponacho, Florence Rivera, Rosalie Wicker, Claire La Toracca, and Florence Grant.**

**Enemies: Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black, Severus Snape, that crowd. In general any Slytherin since they all bully Caitlin.**

**Favorite Class: Defense against the Dark Arts, or Charms since she's really handy with her wand.**

**Least Favorite Class: Potions, Professor Slughorn creeps her out.**

**Other: She is an Anamagi; her form is a grey wolf. Because of her anamagus form, her patronus is a wolf.**


	18. Valentine's Day Part 1

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR, FANFICTION FRIENDS!**_

_**Albus Severus: You just had to do that, didn't you? **_

_**Me: Of course. It wouldn't be fun if I didn't!**_

_**Albus Severus: LIES, ALL LIES!**_

_**Me: Oh, we got a hamster! She's a female winter white.**_

_**Albus Severus: And she's named after my dad's dead owl, Hedwig.**_

_**Me: DON'T MENTION HER!**_

_BTHE_

Arianna woke up on Valentine's Day, unprepared for the sight in front of her.

James and Sirius stood in front of her bed, grinning like clowns.

Arianna squealed and tried to pull the covers over her, but resulted in falling off her bed with a particularly loud thud.

"Nice shorts you got there, Arianna." James said.

Arianna scowled and growled. She only slept in a black spaghetti strap tank top and rather short blue shorts.

"YOU PERVERTS! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" Arianna screamed angrily, her eyes narrowed.

"Lily helped." Sirius replied calmly, and Lily emitted a giggle from her bed.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE ASLEEP!" The brunette yelled.

"Nope, I'm wide awake!" Lily laughed. Arianna stormed over to the red-haired females' bed, and smacked her on the arm.

"What are you all doing in here anyways?" Arianna questioned, arching one brown eyebrow.

"We came to inform you about your date today." James said.

"What date?" Arianna asked, crossing her pale arms.

"Your date with Remus." Sirius reported.

"I never knew I was going on a date at all. We both planned to stay here for the holiday and do a little celebrating but he never said _anything _about a date."

"He's been planning this for a while, and he meant to surprise you himself, but he had finishing touches to make for your date and couldn't make it." James explained.

"Ugh, so now I have to get dressed." Arianna groaned, and Lily perked up.

"I'll help you get dressed, Arianna!" She chirped happily, and dragged Arianna into the huge walk in closet.

"So what exactly am I going to be wearing, Lils?" Arianna asked, feeling nervous. Lily was a bit of a diva, so she knew the outfit would be a little different than her normal attire.

"You'll see, Ari! Just wait right out there and I'll be out in a minute!" Lily called from somewhere in the closet.

Moments later, the redhead arrived with multiple clothing boxes. She yanked Arianna behind a purple curtain, and began dressing her.

_**BTHE**_

Remus checked his watch nervously. It was 5 minutes till the time the reservation started, and Arianna was nowhere to be seen.

It was her favorite time of year besides Christmas, and he intended to make this her best Valentine's Day ever.

He heard footsteps and the sound of light heels clicking against the granite floors, and his heart pounded in his chest.

Arianna came up to him, and his breath caught. She was beautiful.

But she had always been. And always will be.

The present felt heavy in his coat pocket, and he gulped slightly.

"Hey." Ari whispered shyly, and gave a small wave.

"H- Hi." He stammered, and her face fell.

"I look like a whole new person, don't I?" she asked sadly.

"You look the same way you always do- beautiful."

_**Me: If you want to see Arianna's date outfit, go to my Polyvore. My user name is glimmeressence.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Me: Hi! I'm so happy! **_

_**Albus Severus: I don't know why, so don't ask.**_

_**Me: I'm happy because Rainbow Gumboots finally updated Echo in the Walls! **_

_**Albus Severus: My girlfriend Roxie is in there. So read it now! **_

_**Draco Malfoy: Did somebody say Draco Malfoy? **_

_**Me and Albus Severus: NOBODY SAID DRACO MALFOY!**_

**BTHE**

"Yummy, this smoothie is really good!" Arianna laughed as she sipped her Citrus Twist smoothie. There was a smoothie shop in the village, and Remus always stopped there when he was there.

"I know! They make the best smoothies!" Remus agreed, slurping his Blueberry Blitz concoction.

"So what are we going to do now?" Arianna asked, grabbing Remus's hand.

"I have an idea." He said.

"What?" Arianna questioned.

"Race Ya!" Remus called, and took off at a sprint.

Arianna started charging towards Remus, and laughed at his expression when she passed him.

The brunette stopped at a lantern post, and waited for her boyfriend to catch up.

"Okay, how about we don't race anymore?" Remus coughed, panting and gasping for air.

"Aw, is little Remy sad because he got beaten by a girl?" Aria taunted, cocking an eyebrow.

"No, I most certainly am not!" Remus defended.

"Keep dreaming, buddy."

_**BTHE**_

"Thanks Remus. I had a lot of fun today." Arianna sighed as she sat on the fluffy couch in the Gryffindor Common Room. Remus sat next to her. She laid her head down on her shoulder.

"I had loads of fun today, too." Remus agreed smiling at her. He grabbed her small hand and placed in his large one.

"Hey. I've been thinking." Remus blurted.

"Thinking about what, Remy?" Arianna sighed.

"I sent a letter to my mum, and she said that if you wanted to, you could spend the summer with me." He explained, and Arianna's head shot up.

"Are you being serious, Remus?" She asked, and he nodded slowly.

"Think about it- would I rather spend the summer with my abusive, death eater parents, or with my amazing boyfriend?" She laughed.

"Spend the summer with your AMAZING boyfriend." He answered quickly, and she nodded.

"All right then. I'll owl my mum and tell her." Remus said, getting up.

He offered Arianna his hand, and she accepted it. He pulled her up, and began walking to his dorm.

"Rem- thanks a lot." She called after him, and he stopped in his tracks.

"You're welcome, Arianna."


	20. Summer: Fearless

**Me: This is going to be the first chapter in the summer! **

**Albus Severus: You'll find out why it's called Fearless later on. And there's no reference to the Taylor Swift song 'Fearless' at all…..**

**Me: Wow, way to keep a secret, Al.**

**Albus Severus: Anyways, Glimmer doesn't own Harry Potter, Jo Rowling does.**

**Me: Sadly, he is correct. If I did own Harry Potter, Snape would have never died, and Lily and James would still be alive. So I most defiantly do not own it.**

"I think I see them!" Remus exclaimed, climbing off of his trunk.

"Thank Merlin! It's about time!" Arianna sighed, and flipped her trunk over and followed Remus.

"REMMY!" Was all Arianna heard before Remus was attacked by two small people.

"Hey guys!" Remus chuckled, glancing at Arianna. She gave him a confused look.

"Arianna, this is Macey, my little sister, and Sam, my younger brother." He introduced.

"Ooh- she's pretty!" Macey cried, tugging on Remus' pant leg and looking up at Arianna.

"Thank you! And you're very cute as well!" Arianna laughed.

"Sammie, can you go find mommy?" Remus asked, leaning down to his little brother's level.

"She's right there!" Sam exclaimed, pointing behind Arianna.

"This must be Arianna." Mrs. Lupin said, smiling warmly at her son's girlfriend.

"It's really very kind of you to let me stay here over the summer, Mrs. Lupin. I cannot thank you enough." Arianna said, returning the smile.

"Remus told me about your parents, and I couldn't let you stay with them over the summer." Mrs. Lupin said, and hugged Arianna motherly.

"I'm used to it." Aria shrugged.

"We should get home, I've spent a while preparing the guest bedroom for you, Arianna. I don't think the floor in Rem's room is more comfortable than a real bed." Mrs. Lupin said, and Arianna grabbed her trunk.

Mrs. Lupin showed Arianna up the stair, and stopped in front of a cream colored door. She opened it, and Arianna gasped. The room inside was better than her room at her house, and she had spent years decorating her own.

"Mrs. Lupin- you shouldn't have." Ari breathed, dropping her guitar case lightly on the plush carpet.

"But I did, Arianna." She smiled at Arianna, and then left her to do her unpacking.

The walls were painted a lime green color (which ironically matched the green in Arianna's hair perfectly) and the carpet was a cream color. The queen sized bed was covered in teal blue sheets, and a shimmery canopy hung over it.

A closet and bathroom were also there, but Arianna immediately fell in love with the bedroom section. She couldn't believe her boyfriend's mum had done this for her.

"Like it, do you?" Remus's soft voice came from the door way. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Of course I do." She answered, and hugged her boyfriend.

"Arianna, Arianna! Can you please sing for us? Pretty please with Droobles on top?" Macey and Sam begged, running in the room and attacking Arianna with a hug.

"I don't know guys; I don't have any good songs right now." Arianna answered, eyeing her green song book that peeked out of her duffle bag.

"Aw, please?" Sam begged, looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I guess." She caved in, and Macey cheered.

The twins took off screaming "Mommy, Mommy, Arianna's gonna sing for us! Arianna's gonna sing for us!" And then Arianna was pulled down the stair by Remus, grabbing her guitar on her way out.

The twins were seated on the couch in the living room, Mrs. Lupin had helped Arianna tune her guitar, and she was surprised to find it perfectly in tune.

She started strumming her silver sparkly guitar, and began singing.

_There's something 'bout the way, the street looks when it's just rained; there's a glow on the pavement._

_You walk me to the car and you know I wanna ask you to dance right there, in the middle of the parking lot, yeah._

She sang the slow intro, and then moved her fingers faster. She walked towards the couch and stopped in front of Remus.

_We're drivin' down the road, and I wonder if you know._

_I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now._

_But you're just so cool; you run your hands through your hair,_

_Absent-mindedly making me want you._

She stood up on the empty coffee table, and began the chorus.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this, you take my hand and drive me head-first, Fearless._

_And I don't know why but with you I dance, in a storm in my best dress, Fearless._

She jumped off the table, and she saw that the twins were gaping at her, their eyes wide.

_So baby drive slow, till we run out of road, in this one-horse town, I wanna stay right here._

_In the passenger seat, you put your eyes on me. In this moment now, capture it, remember it._

She spun around and pulled her arm down for the chords.

_Because I don't know how it gets better than this, you take my hand and drive me head-first, Fearless._

_And I don't why but with you I'd dance, in a storm in my best dress, Fearless._

She slowed down on the next part, and softened her voice.

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway._

_My hands shake, I'm not usually this way._

_Well you pull me in and I'm a little more brave._

_It's the first kiss, it's flawless, and it's really something._

_Oh, it's Fearless._

She strummed again, and then began again at the normal speed.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this, you take my hand and drive me head-first, Fearless._

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance, in a storm in my best dress, Fearless._

_And I don't know how it gets better than this, you take my hand and drive me head-first, Fearless._

Arianna finished the song, breathless.

The living room filled with applause, and a small smile formed on her face.

"That was amazing!" Macey cried, clapping very hard.

"Thanks guys. I guess I am Fearless."

**Me: Just to let you know, the summer chapters will be VERY long, if you haven't noticed.**

**Albus Severus: We don't own Fearless, Taylor Swift does.**

**Me: Please suggest songs for Arianna to do! R & R!**


	21. AN PLEASE READ!

**Hey! I have some slightly bad news for you. **

**I've decided to put this story on pause and work on my Glee story Roadtrips and Romance. Arianna is in it! Remus won't be. I've decided to pair Arianna with Sam Evans, AKA 'Trouty Mouth'. **

**I hope no one is disappointed! **

**So please review! Reviews are like kisses from Chord Overstreet!**


End file.
